Humming Bird
by RandomReaderThatWrites
Summary: For FNDM, it's just a theory. We all have reasons to believe it to be true. What if Qrow was Ruby's father? QrowXSummer one shot. This is a Story about a Theory.


Just an idea that came to me focusing on the "What if Qrow was Ruby's father..." theory. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Humming Bird**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

Qrow moved away, as he broke the kiss. Summer started panting, her arms still around his neck. He could feel her hot breath against his collarbone.

"Q-Qrow..."

His heart skipped a beat at hearing her soft voice. Lowering his head down to look at those silver pools, he smiled slightly at her beautiful face.

"... I love you." she finished her sentence as she leaned in again for another kiss.

At that moment, Qrow wanted to punch himself. He was doing his best to resist, but it was simply impossible.

He knew he couldn't stay by her side forever, like she wanted.

Not with his forever active semblance.

He had seen what it could do in battle, and he would never want something bad to happen to Summer just because of him. He would never forgive himself.

But it was impossible to resist.

He loved her, and she loved him.

That was all he could ever wish in this world.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **~One Year Later~**

A powerful cry. Qrow was shocked, not only because of his ringing ears, but because of how such a loud cry could come from such small lungs.

"Congratulation . It's a healthy little girl." one of the nurses came closer to him and Summer. The young huntress was currently lying on the hospital bed, sweat covering her body, hair sticking to her face, as she panted heavily.

The nurse stretched her arms out, motioning for Qrow to take the small bundle in her hands.

He hesitated for a moment, but still reached out to the newborn baby.

"S-she looks just like you." Qrow stuttered slightly, as he looked between the child and his love. Summer smiled slightly, trying to steady her breathing. Rising a little from her position, she let out a light sweet chuckle, as she looked at the little girl.

"She is my daughter." Summer let a cheerful laugh escape her throat. "... Our daughter."

Qrow nodded at his love, and looked down at his just born... daughter.

"Welcome to the family," Summer whispered, as she planted a light kiss on the small child's forehead. "Ruby."

* * *

 **~One Week Later~**

The small baby in his arms moved lightly. Qrow looked down at small Ruby, but she was still sleeping.

"She is so adorable isn't she?" Summer asked, smiling at her daughter.

"I'm..."

Summer raised her head in confusion at Qrow. The hunter turned his head aside, avoiding her silver gaze.

"I'm..." he tried again, but the words died in his throat.

"What's wrong, Qrow?" Summer asked, worried.

"I'm sorry." the man managed in a whisper. "I'm sorry, Summer."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry..." Qrow repeated. "I-I can't be the father Ruby needs..."

"What are you saying, Qrow?!"

"I can't! I can't Summer." his voice was broken, as if trying to hold back a hurricane of emotions. "What if something bad happens to Ruby? What if something bad happens only because of me?!"

"Nothing like that will happen!" Summer yelled, making the small child stir. "Nothing bad will happen because of you. I am sure of that. We will raise little Rose together. We will be happy. I promise."

"You are wrong!" Qrow shot back, making Summer's warm smile fade. He handed Ruby to her, and turned away. "My Semblance, Summer!"

"What about your semblance?!" Summer raised her voice in irritation. "I know what your semblance can do. But... I'm sure it will do nothing bad to our daughter."

"It will. It always does!" Qrow started shaking. "I am a walking Bad Luck Charm, and I can't do anything about it."

"And what? Are you just going to leave Ruby fatherless and run away like a coward?!"

"No!" Qrow turned at her again, grabbing her shoulders lightly. "Just... Just go to Tai. I'm sure Yang would love to have a little sister."

"But Qrow-"

"Please!"

"..."

"You know I love you Summer." Qrow said to her, as tears started falling from her eyes. "I love you and little Ru."

"F-Fine..."

Qrow smiled lightly at her response, and released her.

"B-but please, don't leave our side..." Summer looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Qrow bit his lip and looked away.

"... Qrow..."

* * *

"Hey Qrow!" Taiyang called to him, running as fast as he could to catch up to the hunter. "Congrats, bro!"

Qrow raised an eyebrow at the blonde man.

"What?" Tai breathed out as he reached him. "You have a baby daughter now. You should be happy."

"Ah, Ruby..."

"They are a little bit tiresome when you are a lone father, but it is worth it."

"Do me a favor, Tai."

"A favor?" the blonde straightened up and looked at him questioningly. "The almighty Qrow is asking for a favor?"

Qrow turned to fully face Tai, and with a serous tone said: "Take care of Ruby for me."

"What?!"

"Be Ruby's father for me."

"Are you craze Qrow?!" Tai chuckled unbelievably. "Are you joking around now? Or are you just too drunk to think straight?"

"I'm being serious, Tai." Qrow answered, shocking Tai. "I want you to be Ruby's father instead of myself."

"But Qrow, she is _your_ daughter!"

"And I can't be _her_ father!"

"W-what are you saying...?"

"My Semblance, Tai, my semblance..." Qrow replied, sadness in his voice. "I can't bring harm to lil Ru. I would never forgive myself."

"But I can't-"

"Sure you can!" Qrow cut him off. "You have a daughter Tai. And Yang would love to have a little sister."

"Qrow listen to me-!"

"And you _are_ head over heels for Summer!" Qrow wouldn't give him any chances. He cared about his daughter. He loved Ruby, but it was simply not meant for him to experience the joy of fatherhood. "I know, if it wasn't for this drunkard before you, Taiyang Xiao Long would be married to Summer Rose by now!"

"Qrow..."

"Please, Tai..."

"*Sigh* But at least..." Tai looked at him with seriousness. "At least watch her as she grows up! At least be her uncle!"

"I..." Qrow wanted to counter, but the look in Tai's eyes cut him off. "I can manage that..."

* * *

 **~4 Years Later~**

"Qrow..." the blonde hunter started, but the look of anger that the other man's eyes held interrupted him.

"I told you, didn't I?!" Qrow yelled, more to himself than Tai. "I told you I would only bring bad luck!"

"Qrow, it was not your fault! You were ambushed!" Tai shot back, trying to keep his anger in check.

"It was my fault! Summer died because of me!" Qrow would have none of it. He started shaking heavily, as tears started to fall from his eyes. "If you were her partner in this mission... If you were... she would be here now!"

"Qrow stop it!" Tai balled his first at his side. He wanted to punch Qrow right now. Why in Remnant couldn't this man understand the situation. "You know it was not your fault! You were tricked! Ambushed! Why won't you listen!"

"Because she died because of me!"

 _POW_

"..."

"You idiot!" Tai readied another fist, ready to punch Qrow again. "Will you shut up?! Why can't you understand?!" tears flowed from his eyes. "Just look at you! Blaming yourself for something you did not do! What would Summer think if she saw you right now?"

At her name, Qrow's face twisted in pain. He rose to his feet and turned away. And then... he ran. He ran away from Tai. He ran away from everyone.

"Qrow!"

* * *

"U-uncle Qrow...?"

Qrow's head shot up at the small voice. His eyes widened at the two girls before him.

Yang was looking at him worried, holding Ruby's hand in her own.

Ruby had tears in the corner of her eyes, holding her teddy bear tightly to her chest.

"Where ish mommy?" the youngest of the two asked.

Qrow's eyes widened even more, and with a quick movement, he hugged Ruby tightly. Tears started flowing from his red eyes, as he cried and cried.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Ruby!"

"Uncle..." Yang started, looking between the two, trying to hold her own tears. "Is... Is... Is mommy..."

"Please Yang," Taiyang interrupted her. His voice was low. He had just entered the house, and thus the room he heard cries coming from. "Can you put your sister to sleep?"

"Daddy...?" the blonde girl blinked the tears in her eyes. "Where's mommy?"

"Yang, please?"

"O-okay." the child nodded and wrapped her arms around her little sister. Qrow slowly let go of Ruby and allowed Yang to slowly take her away from him.

"Do you see now?" Qrow whispered when he was sure the girls could not hear them. "Do you see now why I can't be her father?"

"Qrow-"

"I will only bring harm! I will do to her what I did to Summer! I will... I will... I don't want that to happen!" Qrow rose from the chair he was sitting on and made his way out of the door. "That's why..."

"That's why you shouldn't live her side." Tai cut him off. His voice was unreadable and his eyes were covered by his bangs. "That's what Summer would have wanted!"

Qrow shook his head. "No. Even if it was her last wish... I can't."

"Qrow!"

"Oz gave me this really long mission." the hunter informed, and started leaving.

"Qrow!" Tai stopped him. "You are still her uncle Qrow!" he added, pointing in the direction the two girls left. "So, do the uncle's job!" he said, looking down. "Or you will still be hurting them..."

Qrow simply gave a short look, and left.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I am not the best writer, but I hope you liked this Story for a Theory I did.**


End file.
